


Fieri's Secret Sauce

by jaypaws



Category: Food Network
Genre: Food Kink, Food Sex, Other, i think? i dont know, spoiler alert: its a literal hawaiian pizza btw, this is my first fanfic on here and its about this i hate everythign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaypaws/pseuds/jaypaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>our good dude fieri literally fucks a hawaiian pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fieri's Secret Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> im dedicating this to u aidan   
> i hate u for making me remember i forgot to do this but i also love u  
> im kicking ur ass.  
> psa: i hate hawaiian pizza so much let it burn.

He lustfully looked at the Italian delicacy in front of him. It was just...so perfect. The crust was crispy to perfection, and the cheese was wonderfully melted. The way the pineapples and ham pieces were placed on top was impeccable. Everything about this pizza was perfect. Guy could feel himself getting hard already. He looked around quickly to make sure there wasn't anyone around. He was safe. Guy sighed and started to rub himself through his pants. It felt so wrong but so _right_ to do this. After a few moments of teasing himself, he grabbed the pizza pie and walked to the back room.

"It's just me n' you, baby," He murmured at the delicious carbohydrate in front of him. Guy proceeded to unbuckle his his jorts and shimmy them off. He was just in his flame patterned boxer briefs, a matching button up shirt, and sequined neon green crocs. He had to look amazing for this day, and this was his best outfit. He knew the pizza would appreciate it. It loves him more than anything. More than itself. Guy got onto his knees and started to suck on the garlic-buttered crust. "You like that, don't cha?" He huffed. It started to get soggy with his saliva and Guy took that as a yes. He started to chew on the crust, biting off little tiny pieces of it. While doing so, Guy took off his underwear, leaving him ass bare. He hissed as the cold air touched his dick. It felt so good. "Oh! Wait, before I continue, Lemme just do a thing." He got up from his knees and grabbed his phone on the gray table that the pizza was currently on. He flipped through his songs until he found the one. All star by Smash Mouth. This has been his favorite song ever since it came out. Guy had a feeling the pizza would love it. "This is for you, honey." He looked lovingly at the pizza.

_Somebody once told me_

_The world was gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.._

Guy proceeded to place his dick on the pizza, feeling the grease and every component underneath him. He folded it around his dick and started to fuck it.

_She was lookin' kind of dumb_

_with her finger and her thumb_

_in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead._

He moaned as he felt himself drip with pre-cum. It wasnt long until he came tbh. Give or take like....5 minutes. 

whatever. im done. i cant finish this.


End file.
